Sterilization techniques are widely used and important in industries such as food processing and health care. Saturated steam at temperatures above 110.degree. C. has frequently been used to destroy microorganisms, such as microbial spores. Certain articles, particularly those used for health care, cannot withstand the temperatures and moisture of steam sterilization, and oftentimes such articles are also considered not to be suitable for sterilization by ionizing radiation. As a result, gaseous sterilants have been developed which function at relatively low temperatures and thus offer an attractive alternative. One of the most commonly used gaseous sterilants is ethylene oxide, which is used for medical product sterilization and for other sterilization processes. However, in certain instances, the presence of residual ethylene oxide is considered to be detrimental, even in small quantities, and accordingly improved methods of sterilization, particularly for sterilization of medical products, have continued to be sought.